


It's going to be okay

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Peter Parker Imagines 💙❤️ [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Y/N is Peter's best friend. One day, she gets assaulted by a bully from her school, who left quite a few marks on her. When Peter finds out, he's furious, but he has to make sure that Y/N is okay first.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: Peter Parker Imagines 💙❤️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191953
Kudos: 15





	It's going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 
> 
> #40 - "You told me that you were okay!" 
> 
> #25 - "Oh my god! You're in love with him/her!"

School was nightmare. People bullied you for no reason at all. The only reason you even went to that hell-hole, was because your best friend, Peter Parker went through it all with you.

You were walking home after school when it happened. A hand gripped your shoulder while another covered your mouth. Your back came into contact with bricks as you were pushed against it.

"Hello there," It was Edward Smith, one of your main bullies. He had hated you since you stepped foot into the school."What're you doing here?"

You can't help but tremble. The last time you had a one-on-one run-in with Edward, you ended up in the hospital with a stab wound. He had threatened you that day, saying that if you told anyone, he would hunt you down and kill you.

"N-nothing really. Just, just heading home. I might catch, I might catch a movie with some friends later."

He lets out a snort at that. "Friends? What friends? The only friend you have," you watch his hand as he pulls out a knife, the same one as last time, with the unforgettable red handle, "Is mister knife. And he wants to play."

You feel tears welling up in your eyes as he runs the flat side of the blade along your jaw, but you manage to keep them at bay.

"Stop it. Leave me alone." You don't mean for it to come out as a hushed whisper, but it does.

You wince as the knife moves down to above your knee, pressing into it. "What are you gonna do to stop me, huh? Go to the police? No, you're too much of a scaredy-cat to do that," As he speaks, the knife edge goes further and further, until it stops and gets pulled out abruptly, painfully. "I'll see you around. And remember, no tattling." Edward says before disappearing, leaving you and your bloody leg.

You know that Peter's building is nearby, but you also know that if you try to stand up, you'll be in a crazy amount of pain. That's when you remember something that Peter told you. If you put enough pressure on the wound, the bleeding will stop.

Doing your best to ignore the horrific pain in your leg, you manage to take off your cardigan and cut off a piece from the bottom using a pair of scissors you had in your backpack. Wrapping it around the wound the best you can, you tie a knot in it and do the two buttons, just to be safe.

Getting up, you wobble your way to Peter's apartment. "I should've taken my bike today." You mumble to yourself.

Upon arriving at Peter's place, you knock three times and wait. May opens the door. "Hi Y/N. I didn't know you were coming over. Peter's in his room." You manage to give her a smile as you make your way to Peter's bedroom.

"Hey Y/N/N. Are you okay?" Peter looks at you with a concerned look on his face.

"Y-Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" You ask him.

"It's just, you look really pale, and you're shaking too. Are you sure you're alright?" He walked over to you and placed the back of his hand against your forehead.

You remove it. "I'm fine, Pete, I promise. Uhm, could I use your shower?" His eyebrows furrow in confusion at the question.

"Yeah, sure, I'll get you a towel and some clean clothes," he places a hand on your back and leads you towards his bathroom. "Holler if you need anything."

You get to work as he leaves, taking your makeshift bandage off. the blood hadn't stopped.

"What the fuck?" Peter says. He's standing in the doorway. "You told me that you were okay!" He bends down and inspects the wound. "Y/N, this is deep. we have to get you to a hospital." He grabs your hand and starts walking, expecting you to follow, but you stand as still as a rock.

You shake your head at him slowly. "No. No hospitals. They'll call the authorities, and then he's going to...." You trail off, knowing you've said far too much already.

"Who's going to what?" he cups your face in his hands and forces you to look in his eyes, which you see are filled with tears. "Y/N, someone hurtyou. If he threatened you as well, you need to tell someone."

"Okay."

"Okay"

The ride to the hospital was slow. May was driving, Peter was sat in the passenger seat and your were sprawled across the backseat, holding onto his hand. "We're nearly there Y/N, just hold on."

Once you were there, you were checked out by the same doctor that helped you last time, Ophelia. The first question she asked you was; "Was it the stabber?" and all you could do in response was nod.

Later, you were laying on the hospital bed with your eyes closed. You weren't asleep, but you were resting your eyes. You listened to the conversation that May and Peter were having.

"I was so worried about her. I should've been there, I should've given her a ride home or walked with her. I never should've let her go alone. God, I'm such a horrible friend. What if he had done worse, and I'd have lost her? I would never forgive myself."

"Oh my god! You're in love with her!" You could practically hear the smile on May's face.

"I am. I am completely and utterly in love with Y/N Y/M/L Y/L/N."

You smile. "I love you too."

"You're awake?!"


End file.
